The 4th of July: Supernatural Style
by bellagia8
Summary: Sam and Dean spend the 4th with Vitani and the gang along with her family. Sam has Liked Vitani from the start, can he face his fear and ask her out? WARNING: If you have not read my other supernatural story please read them or you will be confused! Enjoy!


A/N Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written a story for Supernatural! But something in me wanted to write this. This story takes place before the season 8 finale and it's a little AU with Samandriel being alive. I hope you guys had a great 4th of July! I hope you enjoy the story and my OCs! Happy Late 4th of July!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own my OCs.**

The 4th of July. Sam and Dean Winchester usually didn't celebrate it with all the demonic and supernatural stuff they hunt. Sure they'd watch the fireworks from the motel room they were staying in and drink beer, but never really celebrated it.

When they were kids, Dean would take Sam to the nearest park to watch fireworks to make Sammy happy but now they'd just stay in the motels.

But this year that was all gonna change. This year they actually had the day planned thanks to Sam and Dean's good friend Vitani Jones.

Vitani had asked Sam, Dean, and all there friends to walk in a parade with her and some of her family, then go by her aunt and uncle's house for lunch and then at night go to the local carnival to watch fireworks. Sam, Dean and their friends were glad to join Vitani.

Sam and Dean were currently riding in the Impala looking for the place Vitani said they would all meet up at.

"So where did Vitani say to meet?" Dean asked.

"She said behind the uh….behind the… oh what do you call it… the theater! Behind the theater on 22nd street" Sam said.

"You ok bro? You sound off" Dean asked.

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine it's just…really hot in here" Sam said.

"Ok, if you say so" Dean said as he turned on the air.

Sam looked to the side and mentally cursed, he hadn't meant for that to happen he was just very nervous because tonight would make or break his relationship with Vitani.

The past year and a half had been rough with all the problems with Crowley and the damn leviathans and losing and finding Castiel and hunting down Dick Roman but through it all Vitani had remained strong and amazing as ever, and tonight he would thank her for everything and take their relationship to the next level: by asking her to be his girlfriend.

Sam new the risk of relationships like that with the job they had. Anything could happen one day you could be happy and spend the day like normal people do and the next day you can be on the rack in Hell, or stuck in purgatory or mauled by a Hell hound leaving your girlfriend or boyfriend wondering when the next time you'll see them if they make it out alive. But for Vitani, Sam was willing to take the risk.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Dean put his hand on his shoulders.

"We're here Sammy boy time to go see your girlfriend" Dean said with a smirk.

"Shut up Dean" Sam said as they got out of the car.

Sam and Dean then saw Vitani and her family along with the girls. Vitani saw the brothers and waved to them.

"Hey guys!" Vitani said happily as she hugged Dean and Sam.

"Vitani you look amazing!" Sam said.

"Doesn't she" Bella Rodriguez agreed as she wrapped an arm around Dean and smirked.

Vitani was wearing a red shirt with tiny white stars that fit her perfectly and white short shorts that brought out her very tan skin, she also had red, white and blue extensions that shone in the sunlight along with her jet black hair.

"Thanks guys" Vitani said.

Vitani then pulled Sam and Dean over to meet her family.

"Sam, Dean this is my dad Tom, Dad this is Sam and Dean Winchester" Vitani said.

Sam and Dean then shook Tom's hand.

"So you're the guys my daughters been talking about" Tom said with a smile.

Sam and Dean laughed.

"Sam, Dean this is my Aunt Korra, Uncle Jeremy and my cousin Tony" Vitani said.

Sam and Dean shook hands with Korra, Jeremy and Tony.

"Nice to meet you" Sam said.

"You too" Jeremy said.

"Same here" Korra said.

Just then Vitani saw her friend LeAnn Robinson with Sam and Dean's half-brother Adam and her friend Sofia Jenason with Garth there hunting friend.

To her left, Vitani saw, her friend Martina Johnson with Castiel and her other friend Susie Davis with Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel and her brother Nathan. Everyone was here.

SPNSPNSPN

Once everyone was introduced, everyone then got ready for the parade. Tom got in the car that he was going to drive leading them in the parade. Vitani gave everyone each a bag that had Frisbee toys that they were to hand out to all the children in the crowds.

Everyone else was killing time, taking pictures, all the good stuff when Vitani called everyone's attention.

"Guys it's time for the parade to start once you see my dad drive in the street we need to follow the car and remember to have fun!" Vitani exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

And with that the parade started. Tom was in the car driving and leading Vitani and the gang in the route they had for the parade.

Everyone was handing out the Frisbees to the children in the crowd. The children loved it and had big smiles on their faces. Dean and Bella were throwing the frisbees in the crowd to see who would get it, both Dean and Bella were laughing.

Sam watched as Vitani handed frisbees to a crowd of small children. He smiled when he saw Vitani hand a small girl with pigtails a Frisbee.

"Here sweetheart" Vitani said as she smiled and handed the girl a Frisbee.

"Thank you" The girl said.

"No problem sweetie, Happy 4th" Vitani said as she kept on walking.

Sam smiled as the scene ended, while hunting, Vitani was the fighter in the group. They all were fighters but Vitani especially. She had her black leather jump suit, her whip, her gun, and her attitude to prove it. To see Vitani and her soft side was amazing to Sam.

The parade carried on with a lot of laughs and fun and by the end of the parade there were no Frisbee's left. The gang had met back at the theater to get their cars and then headed for Jeremy and Korra's house.

SPNSPN

Back at Jeremy and Korra's house everyone was off doing something.

Dean, Jeremy and Tom were grilling the chicken, hot dogs and burgers, Korra, Bella, and Vitani's Aunt Marylyn were making pasta salad and talking, LeAnn and Adam and Sofia and Garth along with Nathan were sitting on the porch catching up with each other, Susie, Martina, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Samandriel were sitting in the backyard watching the guys grill and talking as well.

Vitani was also in backyard but she was further back on the tire swing. The tire swing was tied to a tree by a long rope and was secured tightly. As a child, she always loved to swing on the tire swing, when she wasn't hunting with her family that is.

Vitani was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Sam approach her.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hi" Vitani said back.

"Having fun?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah!" Vitani exclaimed.

Sam smiled.

"I didn't know you like tire swings" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, when I was little about like maybe 5 I used to swing on this all the time Larissa who was 8 and Nathan who was 9 would push me all the time on this" Vitani said as she remembered those days.

Just then she felt the swing move to the side. Vitani tensed a little then she saw Sam grinning at her.

"Sam!" Vitani exclaimed with a smile.

Sam laughed and started pushing Vitani on the swing with Vitani laughing. Oh how he loved his life.

SPNSPN

Meanwhile, unknown to Sam and Vitani, Tom, Dean, Jeremy, Samandriel, Gabriel, Castiel, Martina and Susie were watching the whole scene unfold.

"Awww look at the lovebirds" Gabriel said.

Everyone laughed.

"You said it Gabe" Susie said.

"I swear one of these days Sam is gonna make a move on Vitani" Martina said.

"What is taking Sam so long to profess his love for Vitani?" Samandriel asked.

"Because Sam lost his girlfriend to a demon and he's lost people he gotten close to to our hunting jobs and he don't want to get too close to Vitani in fear that he'll lose her" Dean said.

"Please, my daughter can fend for herself any day! Hell she even protected her brother and me in hunts!" Tom said.

"I know that, Sam knows that we all know that but Sam is just paranoid" Dean said.

"Well tell Sam to lose the paranoia and get the girl!" Balthazar said.

"I agree with Balthazar" Castiel said.

"Don't we all" Jeremy said.

Just then they heard Vitani laugh they looked up to see Vitani's radiant smile and Sam's grin.

"You know when I see Vitani smile I see her mother and sister in her, they all have the same smile" Tom said.

It had been 19 years since Larissa Jones Vitani's sister died from a car accident and 18 years since Andrea Jones Vitani's mother had died from a hunt and to see Vitani smile just made Tom elated.

SPNSPN

Later that night after everyone ate and spent time together, everyone went to the carnival and everyone was playing games and riding rides.

Vitani and Tony had gone on the gravitron 8 times, much to everyone's surprise. Dean and Bella had gone on the ring of fire which held you upside down for a time, they both loved it.

Ten minutes before the fireworks started Sam took Vitani by the hand and led her to a place somewhere private away from everyone else.

"So did you have fun today?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah and were totally gonna have more fun once the fireworks start" Vitani said.

"Totally" Sam said with a smile.

Vitani then smiled at Sam and hugged him.

"Thanks for walking in the parade today and spending time with me and my family my family including my dad loves you and your brother" Vitani said as she hugged Sam.

"I Love your family too" Sam said as he broke the hug.

Vitani smiled.

"Vitani, I have to tell you something" Sam said.

"What is it?" Vitani asked.

"You know I like you, I've liked you ever since the day I met you and the night I kissed you and said I liked you and I was fine with taking it slow, but how would you feel of taking it to the next level?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam, I loved taking it slow but I am ready to take it to the next level but why didn't you ask me sooner?" Vitani asked.

Sam sighed.

"Because I didn't want to confess that I liked you and then lose you so soon, it always happened I get attached to someone then they get killed, it happened to my other girlfriend and it happened with so many of my friends. And I would die if it happened to you" Sam said and then wrapped his arms around Vitani and put his head on hers.

Vitani pulled back a little.

"Sam you've seen me fight, I can defend myself and I'm willing to take the risk just so I can be with you and you know that" Vitani said.

Sam smiled and took her hands in his.

"Well if that's the case then: Vitani Jones will you be my girlfriend?" Sam asked with a smile.

Vitani smiled and giggled.

"Of course I will! Vitani exclaimed.

Sam picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her in which Vitani happily kissed back.

Once they broke apart they smiled.

"We should get back to the others they probably think we were taken or something" Vitani said.

"I can see Dean now going crazy to find us" Sam said.

They both laughed.

SPNSPN

Sam and Vitani walked back to the others who were sitting at a picnic table waiting for the fireworks to start. Nathan saw his sister and Sam walking to their spot.

"There you are Sweetie the fireworks about to start" Nathan said as Sam and Vitani sat next to each other on the bench.

"Where were you guys?" Bella asked.

Sam and Vitani looked at each other.

"Oh we just went for a walk" Vitani said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"If you say so" Sofia said as everyone smirked.

Just then a big explosion was heard. They all turn their heads to look up in the night sky to see a big firework.

"Alright it's starting!" Garth exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed.

The gang watched the fireworks light up the sky. Red, white, blue all kinds of colors lit up the night much to the amusement of the gang.

Once the show was over, everyone headed back to Jeremy and Korra's house.

SPNSPN

Back at the house, everyone was saying their goodbyes Garth had taken Sofia home as did Adam with LeAnn.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Vitani said as she kissed her new boyfriend goodnight.

"You bet" Sam said as he kissed his girlfriend.

And with that Sam walked to the impala with Dean driving and drove off into the night.

The Winchesters never celebrated The 4th of July they usually just stayed in the motel they were staying at and just watched the fireworks there and drank there beer. But this year was special; this was the year that Sam Winchester had faced his fear and paranoia and asked the girl he liked to be his girlfriend.

It was the best 4th of July ever.

A/N And that's a wrap! I hope you all loved it! Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
